1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a head lamp for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a head lamp for a vehicle, of which luminous efficiency is improved.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the head lamp in the vehicle is also called as a head light or a head lamp which is a lamp to light a front direction for safe running of the vehicle at night or in a dark space. Though it was circular mostly before, currently a lamp having a unique shape and structure is increasingly matched with a design of a vehicle body.
The head lamp in a vehicle is made to have a light beam therefrom to be shifted in up/down directions for preventing a driver of an opposite vehicle from being dazzled by the light beam emitted from the head lamp. According to a safety standard, it is a regulation that a high beam is required to identify an obstacle existing at 100m ahead of the vehicle and a low beam is required to identify an obstacle existing at 40m ahead of the vehicle.
In order to implement such a high beam and a low beam, there is a shield interposed between a light source and a lens. The shield is made to shield a portion of the light incident on the lens from the light source or a reflective mirror. And, according to a shape and movement of the shield, the high beam or the low beam is implemented, selectively.
However, since the light shielded by the shield is failed to be used as an effective light of the head lamp, there may be a limit of head lamp efficiency. In addition, if the luminance efficiency of the light passing through the shield is too low, the head lamp efficiency may become poor in comparison to a performance of the light source. Particularly, in case that a low beam is implemented, amount of the effective light of a head lamp may be deteriorated as amount of the light shielded by the shield is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.